Should auld acquaintance be forgot
by NiamhMcGrady-fanpage
Summary: Set after the new year's party at Albie's, where we see Mary-Claire and Harry sneak off, during the countdown to new year.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5" the countdown to new year began and Harry was looking into Mary-Claire's eyes as he pulled her outside of the pub "Quick come on I want to show you something" Harry said as Mary-Claire picked up her hand bag, she looked around the room to make sure that Serena and Ric wasn't watching them.

They stepped outside the pub and smiled at each other. "4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted Happy New year Harry grabbed Mary-Claire's hands and pulled her into a Kiss, Mary-Claire was taken aback by Harry kissing her she didn't know what to do.

In the end Mary-Claire went along with it and rapped her arms around Harry's neck, as Harry pulled back for air he whispered to Mary-Claire "Happy New Year" and went back into the kiss, The fireworks were going off above them. Their faces were alight with the glow off the fireworks, Mary-Claire pulled back and looked up at the sky and smiled as she felt Harry's hand grab hers "Come back too mine?" Harry said as he saw people coming out of the pub probably to watch the firework display "Sure" Mary-Claire said as they began to walk towards Harry's flat which was down the road.

3 weeks later

"Oh Nurse Carter nice to see you today, Can I ask where did you and Dr Tressler disappear off to on new year's eve?" Serena said as Mary-Claire walked onto AAU, Mary-Claire blushed as she started to remember what happened "Mary-Claire so where did you go?" Mary-Claire looked around for an excuse and said quietly "To watch the fireworks"

Mary-Claire saw Harry walk onto the ward she gave a heavy sigh and slumped down into her office chair, watching Harry from over the computer screen "So who's lover boy I saw you with on New Year's?" Mary-Claire jumped and turned around to see Adele standing there with Lindsay another nurse that worked on AAU "I...erm...Urm...that wasn't me" Mary-Claire stuttered as she didn't want to reveal that she had slept with Harry. "Come on MC it was you, you had that 'Happy new Year' tiara on" Lindsay said as she showed her a picture of Mary-Claire sitting with Raf and Fletch, Mary-Claire started to blush "So it was you?" Adele says as she starts to grow suspicious of Mary-Claire.

"Sorry I have to go see to Mrs Coleman" Mary-Claire says as she stands up and hurries out of AAU, Adele and Lindsay look at each other and realise that there is no Mrs Coleman and Mary-Claire was only getting out of not saying who she was with.

**Flashback to New years day (Early hours) **

Harry led Mary-Claire into his flat they were still in fits of laughter from Mary-Claire tripping up the crib. "Oh Mary-Claire you do know how to make me laugh" Mary-Claire took her heels off as she felt Harry's arm slid around her waist "oh...I" Harry shushed Mary-Claire and pressed his lips against Mary-Claire's, Mary-Claire moaned into Harry's mouth as Harry deepened the kiss, Harry slipped of Mary-Claire's leather jacket and Mary-Claire did the same to Harry.

Harry led her though to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed, he took of her jeans and top placing butterfly kisses along Mary-Claire's shoulders, She removed Harry's top when Harry came back to kiss her on her lips.

After about 5 minutes of kissing Harry lifted Mary-Claire off the bed and slammed her against the wall as their kissing became more passionate, Mary-Claire had her legs wrapped around Harry's waist tightly so she didn't fall to the floor. Harry removed his trousers and placed Mary-Claire back down on the bed. Mary-Claire moved her hands down to Harry boxers and removed them Harry did the same to her. He lay on top of Mary-Claire and kisses her passionately... **I will leave the rest to your imagination as this is T rated **

2 hours later Harry lay next to Mary-Claire in his bed happy about what had happened. Mary-Claire lay asleep with her head resting on Harry's chest lightly snoring.

**Back to present day **

It had been a while since Mary-Claire had ran out of AAU and Adele and Lindsay was starting to worry about Mary-Claire as she hadn't came back from her lunch break. Adele and Lindsay ended up asking Harry if he had seen Mary-Claire who seemed very concerned about Mary-Claire disappearing (well Harry and Mary-Claire were the only ones to know about the night that she shared together)

Mary-Claire was sat in the female toilets staring at a little plastic stick (a pregnancy test) it was holding her fate and her future. Then the result came back, She covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a weep, A tear slipped down her face and she read the result 'Positive'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Mary-Claire slipped out of the toilet locker and hid the pregnancy test away from prying eyes. She looked in the mirror and sighed in disbelief "How could this of happened... Harry!" Mary-Claire realised what she had done well what Harry hadn't done on the night they shared together.

She stepped back onto AAU and was suddenly approached by Adele "Where have you been?" Mary-Claire looked down at the floor then replies "Toilet" Adele looks at her with confusion in her eyes she starts "Wow Mc you must of had a..." "Adele just the person I was after Mr Jones bed 2 needs to go to the toilet could you help him please" Raf said as he walked past quickly, Mary-Claire gave a sigh of relief and went to go and see where Harry was, she needed to tell him.

"Excuse me Ms Campbell could I borrow Dr Tressler for one moment I need to ask him something in private" Serena nodded and she quickly pulled Harry out of the side room and dragged him into the nurses office. "Eager aren't we Mary-Claire" Harry joked as he pulled Mary-Claire up to his chest and started to kiss her jaw and neck "Harry...please...oh my Harry that is amazing" Mary-Claire didn't know what to do.

Harry shut the door and lifted Mary-Claire onto the desk and tried to remove her top, "Please Harry we have a problem which involves you too" Harry stopped kissing Mary-Claire and looked up at her "What is it?" Harry questioned "Well..Please don't kill me for this but... I'm Pregnant and you are the Dad" Harry's mouth dropped "Is this some sort of sick joke?" Harry asked "No I promise it isn't look I took the test!" Mary-Claire pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocket and Harry read the sign saying 'Positive'.

"You aren't keeping it are you?" Harry said while rubbing his hands over his face "Well..." Mary-Claire started but finished as she had no idea what to say "Well What?" Harry started to argue with Mary-Claire "Come on Mary-Claire you have got to have a answer" Harry added "I wasn't expecting this was I? If you could learn to control you erections maybe we wouldn't be in this mess" Mary-Claire argued back "I want you to keep the baby" Harry said, his tone changed "But Harry my career" Mary-Claire answered with worry in her voice "We can arrange something" Harry added "No Harry I cannot do this I am not keeping it, I won't go through with the pregnancy" Mary-Claire said as she walked out the door.

Harry was left on his own for 20 minutes until Serena walked in and asked if everything was alright with Mary-Claire as she grabbed her bag and said she would be back in an hour.

Mary-Claire walked up to the main desk and said "Hello I would like to book an urgent termination please" Mary-Claire stood there feeling helpless in a room full of pregnant women at all stages of their pregnancies and people waiting for terminations. "Okay and your full name and address and Date of birth please , It is just procedure, and Mr Thompson will see you within the hour as you are a member of the hospital" Mary-Claire nodded "Okay, My name is Mary-Claire Carter, 4th October 1988, 22 Falls road, HO1 Z29." The receptionist typed in the details and told Mary-Claire to take a seat.

She couldn't believe she was able to get a termination on the day she found out she was pregnant. "Miss Carter please" Mr T called from across the room, Mary-Claire stood up and grabbed her bag, "NO STOP" came from behind Mary-Claire she turned quickly nearly jolting her neck "Harry please I cannot do this now" Mary-Claire said "Please MC I want you to have the baby let me help you with it Please" Mary-Claire shuck her head and walked into the termination room.

Meanwhile Harry sat there thinking about Mary-Claire he couldn't get her out of his head, He knew Mary-Claire wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon and she would probably hate him for the rest of her life.

20 minutes later Mary-Claire walked out the room, in tears. Harry stood up and walked over to her "It's okay MC I've got you" Harry hugged her tight and wouldn't let go, he could feel her legs buckling underneath her. "I couldn't do it Harry" Mary-Claire whispered "Harry smiles but not showing Mary-Claire his happiness " I guess that means I am going to be a Dad... Again"


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a filler for the moment, I will write some more as Mary-Claire and Harry was in this weeks Holby together. Writers Block ! **

**By the way Aoife in this chapter you pronounce it Eva or like this (E-Fa)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Mary-Claire made her way home after a very emotional day, Her whole body felt drained and she would cry at random moments. She got into her house at 7 and decided to curl up on the sofa and try to forgot things that had happened today.

She tried hard to go to sleep but she couldn't she kept thinking of the baby growing inside of her that one day in 9 months time would be making an appearance and was going to rely on her 24/7 day and night, 7 days a week. Mary-Claire rolled over onto her back on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling wondering whether that one night with Harry they did use protection and if they did... well it must of been out of date. Harry had given her his number in case she ever wanted to talk to him which she did, but every time she went to ring him she would burst into tears and she had no idea why.

* * *

><p>Mary-Claire finally picked up the courage to phone Harry as she needed someone to talk to, she wasn't going to tell her boss (Serena) as it was too early into her pregnancy and she needed someone she could trust to help her tell her sisters back in Ireland.<p>

Finally she picked up the phone and Called Harry's number, it rang until a very tired Harry answered

"Hello?"

"Harry..." Mary-Claire broke down into tears.

"Hey Mc what's up ?"

There was silence until Mary-Claire spoke quietly "I need you, I cannot do this!"

"Do what?... Mary-Claire do what?"

Mary-Claire didn't reply and hung up, which caused Harry to panic, He grabbed his coat and made a dash for his car. Luckily Harry hadn't had anything to drink tonight so he could drive to Mary-Claire's house without getting pulled over by the police.

* * *

><p>Harry was waiting in the traffic at the lights near the hospital and all that was running though his mind that either Mary-Claire was going to commit suicide and told Harry to come so her body wouldn't have to be found by a neighbour or either Mary-Claire was going to abort the baby after all. "Come on, Come on" Harry said as the lights changed, he drove as fast as he could to Mary-Claire's place (Keeping to the speed limit) with horrible thoughts running though his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Harry pulled up outside Mary-Claire's house he quickly jumped out of the car and locked it before running up to Mary-Claire's front door and knocking on it.<p>

"Hello" Mary-Claire said as she opened the door to see Harry standing there looking worried "Mary-Claire I thought you had done something stupid!" Harry explained "I need your help" Mary-Claire whispered as she let him in.

* * *

><p>"So...What do you need help with Mc, you do realise I was half asleep when you called me" Harry said as Mary-Claire sat beside him "I need you to sit with me while I call my sisters in Ireland over Facebook Skype" Mary-Claire explained to a rather confused Harry "Call it moral support" Mary-Claire added as she lifted the top of the laptop up. Harry agreed as Mary-Claire began the Skype call to Ireland.<p>

"Hi, Mc. One minute I cannot see you" Aoife answered it was Mary-Claire's youngest sister.

"Hi Aoife, how are you doing?"

"I am fine... wow who's good lucking sitting next to you?" Harry blushed at Aoife over the Skype call

"Oh... Aoife this is Harry, my erm.. Friend"

Harry laughed "Don't you mean boyfriend?"

"Well you never asked me out" Mary-Claire said sarcastically

"Oi you too behave" another voice came from behind Aoife it was Clara, Clara had always the deeper Irish accent than Aoife and Mary-Claire.

"So who's the lucky fella?" Clara said as she eyed up Harry

"This is Harry, Harry this is Clara and the cheeky one is Aoife" Mary-Claire butted in

* * *

><p>They spoke for ages and every time they change the subject Harry worried that Mary-Claire wouldn't tell them that she is pregnant even though it was very early on. Until Harry pulled Mary-Claire out of view of the camera and whispered to her "are you going to tell them or what?" Mary-Claire nodded in agreement and went and sat in front of the camera again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aoife, Clara I need to tell you something" Mary-Claire added in a clear but nervous tone<p>

"Okay, are you getting married?" Aoife butted in before being shushed by Clara

Mary-Claire froze for a moment to make sure she was about to say it to her sisters in a nice tone but she was trying to keep back the tears again. Yet again the tears came streaming down Mary-Claire's face as she announced it to her sisters.

"I'm Pregnant" Mary-Claire felt Harry's hand touch hers and she gripped his hand tight

"So his Harry the Dad then?" Aoife said in disbelief

Harry gave a quick nod before pulling Mary-Claire into a hug, stroking her soft ginger hair hoping that she would stop crying soon. Then the Skype call lost connection maybe because of all the bad whether they were having in Ireland at the moment. But Mary-Claire was happy as she was alone with Harry and she could talk about things that she didn't want to discuss with her sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Mary-Claire woke up and rolled over when she was hit by nausea, she flew up out of her bed and ran for the bathroom nearly tripping over her cat, Mary-Claire was sick down the toilet again but as she slumped against the wall she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Mary-Claire jump as she felt a warm hand touch her should "Hey its only me" Harry spoke in a calming voice "What are you doing here?" Mary-Claire snapped as she leant over the toilet again and brought up bile. "Urgh" Mary-Claire moaned as Harry touched her back hoping that it would help her bring up anything else.

"Please leave me alone Harry" Mary-Claire muttered as she left the bathroom to get ready for work "Are you really going to work? you are ill" Harry shouted, "Well this baby isn't going to pay for its self is it?" Mary-Claire shouted back, They began to argue as Mary-Claire changed for work.

* * *

><p>By the time Mary-Claire and Harry got to work Mary-Claire had almost killed Harry, as he kept saying that she wasn't doing the baby any good working when she was ill but Mary-Claire knew her body and knew she was fine.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been some hours since Mary-Claire and Harry had spoken to each other and tension was high every time they walked past each other or even looked at each other, Mary-Claire had agreed with Harry that they would only be 'friends with benefits' nothing more, but since Mary-Claire had found out she was pregnant she was worried that she wouldn't be able to stay like that, she didn't want to go out with Harry and she didn't want to raise this baby on her own.<p>

Mary-Claire was sat at the main desk on AAU when Harry burst through the doors pushing a patient who looked quiet young on a trolley "Nurse Carter a hand please" Harry called over to Mary-Claire who instantly rolled her eyes and stood up and made her way over to Harry with the young patient "Right she has no name at the moment but she is complaining of abdominal pains which we think she might be in labour, the paramedics say she was found in Holby City shopping centre trying to shoplift mother care" Harry looked up from the young girls notes and smiled at Mary-Claire.

"Why didn't they take her to maternity?" Mary-Claire whispers as she pulls Harry over to one side "Apparently her mother works on there and she doesn't want to see her Mum she hasn't seen her in about 4 years" Harry whispers back.

Mary-Claire smiles at Harry and whispers and says "Let me talk to her, you know pregnant woman to pregnant woman... gosh that sounds weird" Mary-Claire gives Harry a half smile and wandered over to the young girl sitting on the bed, she sat herself next to this girl and smiled "Hi I am Mary-Claire" she began to speak "Hi" the young girl replied, Mary-Claire tried to touch her hand but she shifted away, Mary-Claire knew something was obviously wrong. "What's your name?" Mary-Claire said in a friendly tone "Trust me I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to" Mary-Claire added.

The girl looked around AAU before grabbing Mary-Claire's hands and saying "Promise?" Mary-Claire nodded and whispered "I Promise." So the girl whispered to Mary-Claire "My name is Patsy Valentine and yes I am 17 and no I don't care about what my dad thinks about me pregnant" Mary-Claire thought to herself for a while "Valentine? hmm... no relation of Penny and Oliver?" the young girl nodded.

* * *

><p>After a while of speaking to Patsy Mary-Claire had found out that Patsy's waters had broken as she allowed Mary-Claire to examine her because there was no other female doctors on today. "Patsy? how long have you been having contractions?" Mary-Claire whispers but still catching the attention of Harry "erm.. since the paramedics came" Patsy muttered, Harry tapped Mary-Claire on the back and said "how far along?" Mary-Claire gives Harry a concerned look "Harry... she is fully dilated would you assist top end and I'll do bottom end" Mary-Claire muttered, Harry muttered okay, Adele Effanga was is on her way down with all the supplies Harry and Mary-Claire was going to need. Harry gave Mary-Claire a positive nudge and then Mary-Claire began to speak to Patsy who was breathing heavier as the contractions for worse.<p>

"Right Patsy" Mary-Claire began to speak as Patsy screamed in her face as another contraction came along, Harry drew the curtains around Patsy to give her some privacy "Patsy you need to listen to me, you are going to have the baby now, okay ? Dr Tressler is going to assist but I will be doing most of this as I have a degree in midwifery" Mary-Claire said as Harry raised an eyebrow.

Once Mary-Claire told Patsy what she needed to do Pasty started saying weird things to Mary-Claire, she didn't know if it was the painrelief working or she was delirious "Penny...Penny my sister... did you met her?" Patsy said as she grabbed hold of Harry's hand as another contraction came along, Mary-Claire nodded and said "Come on Patsy focus for me, this baby will be here in no time."

* * *

><p>Within a few minutes Patsy had just give birth to a baby girl who filled the air with screaming "Penny" Patsy said as she began to see double "what?" Harry said as he looked up at Mary-Claire who was cutting the cord "Her name is Penny" Patsy said as she slipped into unconsciousness "Oh my she is bleeding Harry said as he noticed the bed sheets growing red in colour "she needs to go theatre NOW" Mary-Claire lifted the baby off the bed and Harry and a few others including Serena who had just arrived took her down to theatre.<p>

Mary-Claire was left with baby Penny, she sat in the chair where Patsy's bed should be and slowly rocked Penny to sleep, Penny was just like Pasty's deceased sister Penny ginger with brown eyes. Harry walked back into AAU and walked over to Mary-Claire "she is fine, they are removing her kidney as we speak she had a donor waiting so hopefully she will be well enough to look after but you are going to look after Penny until then.

Mary-Claire's mouth dropped open "Seriously me looking after Penny..." Mary-Claire whispers, "yes MC you have a big enough heart and you need experience" Harry said as he planted a kiss on Mary-Claire forehead. "Come on I don't need any experience I have looked after my sister Clara's son Brandon millions of times... well he is sixteen now" Mary-Claire added before being interrupted by Harry "I think you need to get up to date on your mothering skills then" Harry giggled.

"Well it seems I am looking after Oliver Valentines baby niece, why did he never mention Patsy then? doesn't he speak to his farther or anything" Mary-Claire said as she changed arms so Penny was lying in her left arm giving her right arm a break.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once Patsy had been brought back from theatre Mary-Claire sat for hours with Penny hoping that Patsy would gain consciousness soon as Mary-Claire wanted to go home and rest, "Harry!" Mary-Claire moaned as she wondered over to Harry sitting at the nursing station "What's up?" Harry turned around on his office chair to see a very tired Mary-Claire standing before him "She's asleep... Penny, who would of thought of it, she has such a pair of lungs on her... can I have a hug?" Mary-Claire mumbled.

Harry patted his lap indicating Mary-Claire to go and sit on his lap, once she was sat on his lap she pulled her knee's up to her chin and Harry supported her body with his arms placed around her bum. "What you thinking Harry?" Mary-Claire says as she opens one eye and look up at Harry "Nothing" Harry replies. "Come on Harry you are obviously thinking about something" Mary-Claire replies back trying to get whatever Harry was thinking about out in the open, "I was thinking about our baby" Harry whispers into Mary-Claire's ear while placing his free hand onto her stomach.

Mary-Claire smiles at Harry and goes into kiss him on the lips when they are interrupted by Fletch "Oi you to love birds! you can do that after work. But first we have an RTC on its way in" Fletch shouts causing Mary-Claire to jump off Harry's lap and into action.

* * *

><p>"Right Nurse Carter I want you to take care of Rosa please" Fletch says as he points over to a little girl sitting on the bed with an oxygen mask on and a sick bowel in front of her "Where's her mother?" Mary-Claire questions as she looks around the AAU for the little girl's mother "She has been taken to Maternity, she has gone into labour while driving as has crashed the car" Harry says in a relatively quiet voice.<p>

Mary-Claire makes her way over to Rosa with a smile on her face hoping that Rosa won't be scared by an Irish woman. "Hello Rosa I am Nurse Carter but you can call me Mary-Claire" Mary-Claire says as she sits next to Rosa and takes her pulse "Hello Mary-Claire" Rosa replied in a very hoarse voice "Can you tell me where the pain is please?" Mary-Claire questions and instantly Rosa points to her shoulder with her other arm "Do you mind?" Mary-Claire adds as she lifts Rosa's top to revile so bad bruising around her shoulder area and down her back "When did you do this?" Mary-Claire says in a friendly tone, "It's a secret" Rosa replies.

"This didn't happen in the accident did it?" Mary-Claire questions again getting very concerned for Rosa's wellbeing, Rosa shakes her head and says yes it did happen in the accident hoping that Mary-Claire would buy it, with that Rosa's fringe moves as Mary-Claire see what looks like another bruise but this time was from the accident.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Mary-Claire comes back over to Rosa who is sitting on her bed doing some colouring in with Harry and says "Hi Rosa, it's me again I just need to take a little blood sample from you" As Mary-Claire says blood sample Rosa dives under the bed covers and shouts "NO!", Harry looks at Mary-Claire and smiles and whispers "We are going to have to be like this one day with our own child, prying them out from under the bed to go to the doctors or the dentist" Mary-Claire gives a little giggle and Rosa's head pops out from under the covers "Your own child?" Rosa says in a intrigued "Yes Rosa me and Dr Tressler are going to have a baby together" Mary-Claire says as she sits next to Rosa on the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>After a while of telling Rosa about the baby Mary-Claire and Harry finally get the blood test off Rosa, They ended up doing it a different way to all the other patients which was that Mary-Claire lay on the bed and had Rosa lie beside her and Mary-Claire cuddle where while Harry took the blood's from Rosa's arm that wasn't holding onto Mary-Claire's top.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon after Mary-Claire's shift ended she went to sit with Rosa until her Mum came back to collect her and got the all clear for the baby to come home as well. "Hi Rosa, look what I have got" Mary-Claire said as she sat down besides Rosa with a Cadburys chocolate bar, "Is that for me and you to share?" Rosa says as she sits herself up on the bed "Yes it is, it's for you me and my baby" Mary-Claire replies in a friendly tone, "So does your baby like chocolate then?" Rosa questions again, Mary-Claire looks at Rosa and smiles "Yes my baby does" Mary-Claire says as she giggles.<p>

Later on Mary-Claire had managed to locate the children's programs on her Iplayer which she downloaded onto her Ipad for Rosa. Rosa was sat watching Cbeebies when a woman with a baby came up to Mary-Claire who was still sitting with Rosa and said "Davina James, I am Rosa's Mum. You must be nurse Carter I have heard that you gave my Rosa the VIP treatment, thank you" Davina says as Mary-Claire gets off the bed and takes over from the porter and pushes the wheel chair up to Rosa's bed "Hello Rosa darling" Davina whispers as Rosa hands the Ipad back to Mary-Claire.

"MUMMY!" Rosa shouts with glee as she see the little baby lying in Davina's arms "This Rosa is your little brother his name is Hank-Ethan William James just like how your name is Rosa-Lillie Meena James" Rosa smiles as removes her oxygen mask to take a better look at Hank, "Rosa be careful" Mary-Claire says as she puts the oxygen mask back over Rosa's head "Patrick isn't coming is he?" Rosa questions her Mum as she looks around AAU "No darling I told you Me and Patrick are over we are not together now" Davina says as she pulls Rosa into a cuddle.

That was when Mary-Claire realised that the bruising on Rosa's shoulders wasn't from the crash but she has been abused by Davina's ex-boyfriend and that Social services had intervene early... hopefully.

* * *

><p>Once Mary-Claire had left the hospital it was coming on for 9o'clock and Mary-Claire was starving, luckily Harry had just finished his shift and took Mary-Claire back to his where he ordered them a Chinese and Harry had a bottle of wine to himself while Mary-Claire stuck to orange juice and water, which Harry found incredibly cute and ended up not eating but watching Mary-Claire eat which she found incredibly strange and very weird. "Harry please stop watching me eat" Mary-Claire said as she placed her bowel down on the table, "Never" Harry said as he started to torment Mary-Claire and got his phone out and pretended to take a photo of Mary-Claire.<p>

Mary-Claire started to play about with Harry trying to get the phone off him to see if he had took photo's on Mary-Claire eating, which he hadn't. "Give me the phone" Mary-Claire said as she climbed onto Harry's lap and struggled to get the phone back "Aww Mc you are so cute when you do that" Harry said as he kissed Mary-Claire's stomach which made Mary-Claire stop and look at Harry, "Harry did you just..." Mary-Claire was cut off by Harry's lips pressing against hers.

Harry began to kiss Mary-Claire passionately and wrapped his arms around her waist, supporting her weight as he rolled her onto his lap and removed her top revelling Mary-Claire's almost visible baby bump. Harry placed his hands on Mary-Claire's tiny bump and continued to kiss Mary-Claire as a smile grew on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It was the day of Mary-Claire's 4 month scan because she had accidently forgotten to go as she was treating the young girl called Rosa who was still in hospital as he condition worsened when Mary-Claire left for the evening, Mary-Claire always went to see Rosa who became like a little sister to Mary-Claire or even more. But Harry didn't like this because he was worried that Mary-Claire was getting to attached to Rosa, but he knew Rosa's life was hanging in the balance as she accidently slipped into a diabetic coma when there was no one around.

* * *

><p>"Mary-Claire!" Harry shouts as he chases after Mary-Claire who is making her way out of AAU "What Harry?" Mary-Claire says in a sharp tone "Where are you going?" Harry replies hoping that Mary-Claire wouldn't start shouting as he hormones were all over the place today. "If you are being over protective father already, I am going to have our babies scan today, you can come if Serena lets you" Mary-Claire replies. "of course I would love to come" Harry shouts as he runs back into AAU to find Serena.<p>

"Ms Campbell" Harry says as he knocks on the door of Serena's office, "Yes come in Doctor Tressler" she replies looking up from a pile of paper work. "look Ms Campbell I need 30 minutes off now" Harry says as Serena looks shocked at him "Why?" Serena replies, "Look MC didn't want me to tell you this but she is pregnant and I'm the Dad" Harry say and Serena smiles and congratulates him and lets him go with Mary-Claire to their scan.

* * *

><p>Harry races up the stairs and catches up with Mary-Claire who is still making her way to the scan, "You took your time" Mary-Claire says as she downs the last of her bottle of water, "You are going to kill me" Harry mutters as they arrive in the waiting room, where there different pregnant women of all different stages in there pregnancy were sat, Harry told Mary-Claire to go and sit down while he books Mary-Claire in even though Mary-Claire was very capable of doing it herself.<p>

Harry and Mary-Claire sat there in the waiting room, waiting for the scan, "You excited?" Harry said as he placed his hand on top of Mary-Claire hand, "A little, just nervous" Mary-Claire said as she looked at Harry who smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Erm... Can I see Miss Carter please?" The nurse called from the side room, So Harry and Mary-Claire got up still holding each other hands until they entered the room. "Hello I am Nurse Russell, and you must me Mary-Claire Carter." The nurse looked at Harry and smiled "So are you the father?" She questioned, Harry nodded and Mary-Claire sat herself down on the bed and rolled up her top.<p>

Mary-Claire looked at Harry who was standing next to her looking down at her, then he mouthed to her "I love you" Mary-Claire just smiled and carried on listening to the nurse who was going for a health check on Mary-Claire. "Right so this might feel a little cold but we should be able to see the baby" The nurse said as she got the gel ready "It cannot be that cold" Mary-Claire said sarcastically "Jesus that's cold!" Mary-Claire exclaims as the Nurse places the probe onto Mary-Claire's stomach, Harry stands there and continues to laugh at Mary-Claire's facial expression.

Soon as the Nurse places the probe on Mary-Claire's stomach, The Nurse could see the baby really clearly and turned the monitor to face Mary-Claire and Harry, Mary-Claire's face lights up and a tear slips down her face. "And we do have a healthy heart beat" the nurse pointed out as she printed of copy of Mary-Claire's baby for her and one for the medical files.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it amazing" Harry said as they made their way about down to AAU, "What's amazing?" Mary-Claire added, "That you are carrying another human being" Harry said as he handed the scan back to Mary-Claire so she could keep it safe.<p>

"Please Harry don't say anything more about it, because I don't feel right to tell anybody yet" Mary-Claire said as she scan the card and the doors to AAU opened, "Oh okay" Harry says as he remembers that he told Serena by accident, "What have you done now?" Mary-Claire questions as Harry tries to make up and excuse but it was too late Serena had made her way over to Mary-Claire and started a conversation, "Congratulations Mary-Claire, I am ever so please for you" Serena says as she leans over the nurses' station trying to keep it low key. "About what?" Mary-Claire says trying to ignore the fact that she was pregnant and that she didn't want to tell anyone.

"Oh Dr Tressler told me that you were pregnant" Serena says as she looks over at Harry "Oh did he?" Mary-Claire said as she shot a dirty look over at Harry, "Well yes I am" Mary-Claire says a little louder than a whisper. "Oh that is great news so when you due?" Serena says starting a friendly conversation with Mary-Claire. "I am about 4 and a half months according to the midwife." Mary-Claire says to Serena but before they could say anything more Serena had been called into theatre.

Mary-Claire swirled around on her chair to look over at Harry she gave him a friendly smile and the gave him the sign that she was going to kill him tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

After Mary-Claire's shift, she made her way down to the reception area so she could wait for Harry who was still in theatre, so she sat herself down with a cup of hot chocolate and a note pad to make notes on what she was going to need for her baby and sort out a living arraignment for her baby.

* * *

><p>Soon after Mary-Claire was writing in her note pad she was approached by a young woman who Mary-Claire had treated the young woman's two year old son who had an allergic reaction to some nuts. "Hi, You remember me don't you?" the young woman began as Mary-Claire looked up from the distraction of her note pad. "My name is Yvette you treated my son earlier Xander" Yvette added, Mary-Claire gave a little smile and took a sip of her hot chocolate.<p>

"You know what Dr from earlier... oh... what's his name... Dr Tressler?" Yvette questioned, "Yes I do" Mary-Claire said, "Is he single at all?" Yvette added before seeing Mary-Claire's facial expression in drop and she began to flush, Mary-Claire knew that Yvette fancied Harry from the way she looked at him.

Mary-Claire gave a sigh and began to say "Look if you fancy him, he does have a girlfriend and she is pregnant, so I don't think he will be after anyone any time soon." Yvette smiled at her and said "Really, he never mentioned anyone when I was speaking to him earlier." Mary-Claire's anger was building up inside of her as well as her already wanting to speak with Harry about what he said to Serena earlier, she was now going to have a go at Yvette.

Before Mary-Claire could have of said anything to Yvette, Harry was standing before her smiling holding his hand out. "Oh hello Miss Hutchinson, how's Xander?" Harry said as he handed another hot chocolate to Mary-Claire, "Oh he's fine they have managed to stabilise him" Yvette said as she started to twirl a piece of hair that was hanging down before her head, "Oh I see you have met my girlfriend then" Harry added as he helped Mary-Claire up, and that was when Yvette noticed the small bump forming. "Oh so you are the girlfriend" Yvette said before getting her things and walking off.

"What was that all about?" Harry says as he takes Mary-Claire by the hand and heads for the hospital exit, "it's been a busy day, Home?" Harry adds, "Sounds like a plan, but who's house?" Mary-Claire says as she gets into Harry's car, "Mine" they both say in unison, they both begin to laugh and decided on going to Harry's house.

* * *

><p>As they make their way through Harry's front door, Mary-Claire remembers what she was going to tell him earlier and says "I have a bone to pick with you Tressler" Harry looks at her with confusion "What have I done now?" Mary-Claire couldn't believe he didn't know what she was on about and began to argue with Harry, "How very dare you tell Serena that I am pregnant!" Mary-Claire shouts, "How was I meant to know you didn't want me to tell anyone" Harry says in a civilised tone, "Er... like when I said please don't tell anyone yet" Mary-Claire replies sarcastically. "Sorry MC" Harry says as he makes his way into the kitchen, "I'm going!" Mary-Claire shouts as she grabs her bag and puts her shoes on "FINE!" Harry shouts back, Mary-Claire leaves Harry's house and slams the front door as she goes.<p>

Harry starts to grumble to himself as he knew that this could be the end of their relationship, as he knew Mary-Claire wasn't very good at keeping a relationship for very long, But he was also determined to get Mary-Claire back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mary-Claire had just got back to her house and decided she would try and forget about Harry by watching her favourite film 'The Woman in black'. She also would normally try and drown her sorrows in vodka but found herself sticking to Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream. But as hard as Mary-Claire tried to forget about Harry, her small bump kept her thinking about Harry, So Mary-Claire just gave in and said to herself "What am I going to do with you" she gave another sigh and placed her hand on her stomach. Then she thought to herself 'I have to apologise to Harry'<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning Mary-Claire made her way to work... alone. "Morning Dr March, Dr Digby" Mary-Claire says as she walks past Zosia and Arthur in the canteen before getting into the lift. "Mc!" Harry shouts as he stops the lift doors from closing "What now Harry?" Mary-Claire says as Harry steps into the empty lift next to Mary-Claire, "Look I am sorry" Harry adds before being cut off by Mary-Claire's lips clashing with his own, Once Harry pulled back he said to Mary-Claire "I guess we have forgiven each other?" Mary-Claire gave a little smiles and said "Shut up Tressler and kiss me." Their lips clashed together.<p>

Before they knew it the lift doors opened on them and their stood Fletch, Raf and Colette. "Come on you two love birds RTC 10 minutes, ED is packed and Mrs Beauchamp is sending some majors up to us" Fletch said as Mary-Claire and Harry stepped out the lift, "See you later then" Harry said as he kissed Mary-Claire on the lips who was about to go into the female changing rooms, "Ooo give us a kiss Hazza" Fletch jokes and he pretends to kiss Colette to the ground, while mucking around.

* * *

><p>Once Mary-Claire was dressed and ready for work she found herself trying to take control as Fletch had disappeared down to the ED to get trace up some missing patient notes, Harry had been called to theatre and Colette was nowhere to be seen. "Nurse Winsor please can you discharge anyone who needs to be, Nurse Fowler can you get a porter to move Mr Jenkins up to geriatrics please, Nurse Holder please can you get this young girl a sick bowl please I don't need people being sick on the floor please, but what Mary-Claire didn't know that Colette was watching Mary-Claire take control from a far, and had some really good news for Mary-Claire that she was going to give Mary-Claire to opportunity to become the stand in director or nursing while Colette had her annual leave to Italy.<p>

But first Colette wanted to see Mary-Claire get cocky with one of the patients who was calling her an Irish tart, which was really annoying Mary-Claire, but she didn't want Mary-Claire to get to angry as she was worried that she would stress the baby out.

* * *

><p>Later on after the busy shift Colette broke the news to Mary-Claire who was a little emotional but it was expected with her being pregnant. "What do you think then?" Colette said while handing Mary-Claire a cup of tea. "I am over the moon, as well as getting paid a little extra I can probably afford to by some things for this little one" Mary-Claire says as she pulls her top so that Colette could see the bump, "Oh, I didn't realise you were pregnant" Colette says in complete shock as she see the little baby bump, "Yes I am, but everyone knows where were you Tuesday?" Mary-Claire questions, "Oh I was on Keller" Colette replies.<p>

"When are you due?" Colette questions, Mary-Claire smiles "The midwife said about the 10th- 14th of August" She says as she gets up and places her empty tea up in the bin.

"Right I better get going, I have to cook for Harry tonight apparently he has some news" Mary-Claire as she head for the staff room door. And was joined by Harry who was waiting for Mary-Claire to finish her conversation with Colette.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review, plus thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. <strong>

**:)**

**In the next chapter,**

**What is Harry's big news? and how will Mary-Claire react? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

After a busy shift on AAU and the shock of becoming stand in director of nursing, Mary-Claire decided to call it a day, But first she had been summoned to Harry's house. Mary-Claire made her way over to Harry's house to see what he wanted to tell her and what his big news was.

* * *

><p>When Mary-Claire arrived at Harry's she let herself in using the spare key that was located up the plant pot, "I am here!" Mary-Claire calls as she steps into the hall way, "Wait there!" Harry calls from the lounge, Mary-Claire sighs and sits on the stairs and removes her ankle boots. "Harry are you done yet? your stairs are so uncomfortable to sit on" Mary-Claire moaned as she changed he position on the stairs. "Not long now" Harry called. Mary-Claire sighed again and placed her head between her hands.<p>

"You can come in now" Harry called popping his head around the door, Mary-Claire hesitated for a second before getting up off the stair case and made her way over to the door.

Mary-Claire stepped into the dim lit room and looked around, The room was lit by candles and Harry was standing at the other end of the lounge with a champagne glass full of orange juice and the other full of champagne. "What is this for?" Mary-Claire whispers in disbelief, Harry gives her a little smile "I heard about you becoming stand in Director of nursing" he replies handing Mary-Claire a glass of Orange juice. "and I thought you would like a celebratory meal with me?" Harry adds, "Well I never Dr Tressler" Mary-Claire responds in a cheerful tone.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening Mary-Claire had finished her dinner and was no claiming to have a food baby, "Are you that full that even your baby is rejecting the food?" Harry responds to Mary-Claire who keeps groaning. "Please Harry no more food" Mary-Claire says while undoing her belt on her jeans.<p>

"Are you sure not even a little strawberry?" Harry jumps up onto his knee's and grabs Mary-Claire's ankles and pulls her onto her back "Harry please" Mary-Claire begs as he begins to tickles her. Mary-Claire begins to laugh uncontrollably and tries to kick Harry off her.

Harry tumbles with his top before removing in and leaning over Mary-Claire and places a kiss on her head before placing another on her lips, Mary-Claire smiles as she returns the kisses. "I love you" Harry utters and keeps returning the kisses Mary-Claire give him.

* * *

><p>Half hour later Mary-Claire lay in Harry's arms watching Silent Witness, When Harry whispers to Mary-Claire while placing his hand lightly over Mary-Claire stomach, "you are hotter than that pathologist Nikki Alexander on this program" Harry jokes, Mary-Claire giggles and tells Harry to shut up as she was interested in the episode.<p>

* * *

><p>Later on Mary-Claire had fallen asleep on Harry's lap, He decided not to wake her as she looked peaceful, Harry lifted Mary-Claire up into the bridal carry and took her upstairs and laid her ever so carefully down on the bed , hoping not to wake her. He took off her jeans ever so carefully and slipped her under the bed covers.<p>

Harry got into the bed next to her and turned off the bedside lamp. He smiled to himself and placed his one arm over Mary-Claire's waist and fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was early morning and the light flooded though the gap in the curtains, Harry rolled over forgetting that Mary-Claire was lying next to her and nearly rolled onto her when Mary-Claire grumbled and said "Mum not today, It's Saturday." Harry smiled to himself and gave a little sign.<p>

The sigh woke Mary-Claire she rolled over, when she rolled over her leg brushed against Harry's toned legs, that was when she realised she must of fallen asleep on the sofa, "Morning" Harry whispered as he brushed Mary-Claire's hair out of her face, "How are you feeling" Harry questioned noticing Mary-Claire was looking a little pale.

"Nnngh" Mary-Claire grunted, swatting Harry's hand out of the way playfully, before bolting up right in the bed. Harry sat up slowly and saw Mary-Claire's hand fly to her mouth as she jumped out of bed and head for the bathroom. "MC?" Harry called knocking on the bathroom door, Mary-Claire didn't reply but Harry would hear Mary-Claire retching from the other side of the door.

Mary-Claire continued to be sick into the toilet, but the sound was unbearable for Harry he wanted to help her, so he slipped into the bathroom and went over to Mary-Claire who still had her head down the toilet, "Hey it's alright" Harry sooths while gathering her hair from around her face and holding it back for her. "I'll live" Mary-Claire replies leaning back.

* * *

><p><strong>Mary-Claire's POV<strong>

I stood up off the floor and Harry supported me just in case I had a dizzy spell, as I stood up I splashed some cold refreshing water on my face and turned to look at Harry, I suddenly remember he was going to tell me something last night but he must of forgotten.

"Harry what was the news you was going to tell me last night?" I questioned while drying my face off with the towel, Harry hesitated for a moment before looking me in the eyes, he grabbed my hands and said "You know I will always love you even if I am not here" he began, this started to sound like a suicide note that he was reading out to me, "But I have to go to Australia for a few months" Harry kissed me on the lips.

That moment he said that to me I felt my heart drop, I didn't know what to say, I couldn't say anything, another spout of Nausea hit me, I pulled myself free of his grip and literary threw myself over the toilet again, I felt Harry's hand touch my back again, I really wanted to shrug it off but it seemed to help.

"Hey MC don't cry" He whispered to me, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. "I am alright" I lied, Harry pulled me into a hug and he held me there for a while before saying "Right come on we are going to be late for work" He pulled me up onto my feet and allowed me to go and get dressed.

**End of POV**

* * *

><p>Mary-Claire and Harry arrived on AAU 10 minutes late because Harry had to stop the car for Mary-Claire who was about to be sick again, "Your late!" Serena said to Harry and Mary-Claire as they tried to slip into the locker room unnoticed. "My office now!" Serena finished as she walked over to her office and sat down in her office chair.<p>

Mary-Claire and Harry followed Serena into her office like naughty school children, Fletch was watching from far off and as Mary-Claire turned her head to look around AAU, Fletch stuck his thumbs up to her, she just replied by bobbing her tongue out at him. "If you are quite finished Nurse Carter then I will begin" Serena said, Mary-Claire turned on her heels and walked over next to Harry.

"You both understand why I called you here today?" Serena began, Mary-Claire could tell that Serena wasn't happy by the way she was looking at them. They both nodded at her, and knew they were about to be shouted at. "Yes Ms Campbell" Harry replied.

Serena began her rant over why it wasn't acceptable for why they were late even though Harry said he had to stop the car because of Mary-Claire's morning sickness, Harry and Serena began to argue over why he shouldn't be told off or even get the sack. Mary-Claire sat in the corner of the room when she felt a stabbing pain in her lower stomach, she moaned to herself and just passed it off as cramp, until she noticed blood coming through her scrub trousers.

"Erm... Harry?" Mary-Claire began to panic she knew she was miscarrying, "Not now Mc" Harry tried to ignore her but found himself turning round to see Mary-Claire in a form of distress, "I'm bleeding" Mary-Claire whispers as she began to breath unevenly, Serena quickly got up and made her way over to Mary-Claire and helped her, she lay her down on the sofa and told her to take deep breaths, "That's It Mary-Claire deep breaths for me. you are having a panic attack you need to take deep breaths for me please" Serena said in a calm tone trying not to distress Mary-Claire anymore.

Harry had gone to find a wheel chair and luckily their way a spare bed that he quickly put Mary-Claire's name to it and went to get her.

When Harry arrived back he got Serena to help him get Mary-Claire up and into the wheel chair. "Right I have managed to get Mc a bed on AAU" Harry says to Serena while wheeling Mary-Claire out of the room. Harry wheeled Mary-Claire all the way over to the bed and told her to get changed into a hospital gown, "I'll be back in a second" Harry whispered and planted a kiss on Mary-Claire's cheek. Mary-Claire shuffled herself into the bed and placed her hands on her small bump that looked a little smaller than usual and prayed to god that her baby was alright.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Harry was sat with Serena at the nursing station wondering whether Mary-Claire would be alright, "Do you think she has lost the baby?" Harry questioned. Serena thought to herself for a moment before putting down the phone, "Hmm, I am not sure Dr Tressler I have just ordered an emergency ultra sound" Serena replies as she gets up and walks over to Mary-Claire.<p>

"How you feeling?" Serena says perching herself on the side of Mary-Claire's bed, "To be honest, I have never been so worried in all my life" Mary-Claire replies. Serena notices that Mary-Claire's hands are shaking and softly places her hands down on Mary-Claire's hopefully comforting her. "Ms Campbell your emergency ultra sound is here" Raf says as she hands her someone else's notes. "Thank you Mr Di Lucca" Serena smiles and walks off to get the ultra sound, leaving Mary-Claire absolutely terrified that she might of lost the baby.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Serena arrives with the ultra sound and tells Mary-Claire that it will be alright. Harry decided to join them and find out what has happened, "I am sorry Harry!" Mary-Claire cries "I think I have lost our baby!" Mary-Claire continues to cry but all Harry can do is hold her hand and hope that there's still is a baby.<p>

Serena places the probe onto Mary-Claire's stomach, she still had a bump that was visible she was just worried because It had got a little smaller. "Right so baby is still there" Serena starts which lifts Mary-Claire's spirits a little, "And yes we do have a heart beat" Serena said as she turned up the volume so she could hear the heart beat "But I still need to find the source of the bleeding" after a while of trying to find the source of the bleeding, Serena came across something that neither Mary-Claire or Harry expected to see, "Your baby is still there Mary-Claire it's just you was having twins!" Mary-Claire's face shows signs of relief but upset as well, Harry didn't know what to do so he just held Mary-Claire's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sometime later Mary-Claire was still in shock about losing one of her twins, Harry was in complete shock about the news but he was still happy that Mary-Claire still had one baby. Mary-Claire was made to stay in overnight on Keller because they needed to monitor her blood pressure which was still a little too high to consider being safe.

"Hi Mc" Harry says as he walks over to Mary-Claire's bed and kisses her on the head and handing her a McDonalds, that Mary-Claire had been moaning for and Harry finally gave in after hours of Mary-Claire moaning, "Thank you" Mary-Claire replies, Harry smiles at her and then looks down at a letter that he was holding in his hands, "What's that?" Mary-Claire questions with a mouth full of food. Then Mary-Claire notices the postage stamps and the little tag in the corner that said 'Northern Ireland' Mary-Claire doesn't hesitate and grabs the letter and starts to open the letter, "Mc?" Harry questions her as he see a little smile grow on her face. "Who is it?" Harry asks again. Mary-Claire smiles at Harry "It's my sister Clara her daughter Bronagh is getting christened next week, any they want me to be the god mother" Mary-Claire replies, "How wow let's have a look" Harry takes the letter off Mary-Claire and begins to read it:

_Dear Mary-Claire,_

_I haven't seen you in 6 years, well not in person only over Skype, And since I haven't seen you in 6 years I would like to invite you and Harry to Bronagh's christening on the 16/03/2015 at St. Mary's all saints church, and It would mean a lot to me and Emmet if you could be Bronagh's God mother, You will be able to meet Bronagh for the first time. Just to let you know you will be God Parent's with Emmet's best friend Thomas._

_Mum would be really happy if you could come and see us over in Ireland, ready for Bronagh's Christening. I haven't yet told Mum about you being pregnant as I thought it would be a nice surprise for Mum when you see her, I and Aoife are the only ones that know over here and Dylan still has no idea that his second baby sister is pregnant, if we did drop hints, I think Dylan might think it is Aoife who is pregnant and she is only 20._

_Anyway I would love it if you and Harry could come to the christening, and I can finally meet your Lover. Cannot wait to hear from you, big hugs are in order when we meet up and you can finally meet all your nieces and nephews._

_All my love,_

_Clara xx_

Harry gave Mary-Claire a kiss on the cheek and said "Do you want to go because I know we both have annul leave coming up soon, and we could both do with the break after everything that has happened over these past 4 months." Mary-Claire nodded her head and continued to eat her McDonalds.

* * *

><p>The following week Mary-Claire and Harry had managed to get time off for Mary-Claire's niece's christening, and Mary-Claire was extremely excited to be seeing all her family over in Ireland. Harry and Mary-Claire had finally got to the gate and they were just in time for the flight to Belfast.<p>

Harry an Mary-Claire found their seat quiet easily without any hassle but now Harry had noticed how nervous Mary-Claire was on an airplane, "Harry I don't like this" Mary-Claire moans, gripping onto the side of her chair, "Come on MC I will hold your hand" Harry takes Mary-Claire's hand and puts it in his. When the plane begins to take off Mary-Claire begins to panic and her breathing becomes uneven and Harry is wincing in pain because Mary-Claire keeps digging her nails into the palm of his hand.

Once in the air Mary-Claire finally calmed down and gave Harry his hand back that Mary-Claire's nail marks were clearly visible , "Gosh MC you can pinch! God help me when you are in labour" Harry jokes while stroking his hand "Grow Up Harry, are you a man or a woman?" Mary-Claire says hitting him playfully.

For the rest of the flight Mary-Claire slept and Harry watched Silent Witness on the TV that were in the back of the seats, until they finally landed at Belfast City Airport.

* * *

><p>Once off the plane Harry and Mary-Claire began their journey to Castlewellen in County down. "How you feeling?" Harry asks Mary-Claire who still looks a little pale from the landing at the airport, "yeah glad I wasn't sick over the stewardess" Mary-Claire giggles. Harry smiles at Mary-Claire and kisses her on the cheek.<p>

After 54 minutes of driving along the roads to get to Mary-Claire's home town, they pull over in a lay by so Mary-Claire can give him a prep talk on her family and how crazy they can be, "Right so I will start with my Mum and Dad, they are alright along as you don't upset my Dad, My sisters wacky to some extent, and you know who Aoife and Clara are anyway, I am the second youngest and my Brother Dylan..." Mary-Claire was cut off my Harry "Wait, Wait you are telling me you have a brother as well as two sisters?" Harry questions, Mary-Claire nods cheerfully "yeah Dylan, my Mum and Dad have 4 children and I have always been the baby until Aoife came along, anyway Dylan, he can be a wee bit... how to I put it ? Loud when he wants' to get his point across, and I have two nieces and two nephews called Bronagh who is 2, Shauna is 13, Frugal is 6 and Riley is 4" Mary-Claire finishes and takes a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Once Mary-Claire had given Harry a prep talk before meeting her crazy family, they had arrived outside Mary-Claire's mother and Father's house, the house she had grown up in but Mary-Claire wasn't excited but a little nervous about being back home again.<p>

She had a jacket on which covered her baby bump so it wasn't visible, because she didn't want her parent's to guess straight away. Harry held Mary-Claire's hand and with his other hand gave her a cheeky slap on the bum. "Harry behave yourself" Mary-Claire whispered as the front door opened.

Mary-Claire smiled and then the woman stepped forward and threw her arms around Mary-Claire "Oh baby girl it's wonderful to have you back home" the older lady said as Mary-Claire pulled away. "Lovely to see you too Mum" Mary-Claire's Mum gave her another kiss on the cheek and looked over at Harry who was still holding Mary-Claire's hand "Oh, Sorry, Mum this is Harry, Harry this is my Mum" Mary-Claire adds, "Hello Mrs Carter it's wonderful to meet you at last" Harry says enthusiastically, "Oh please call my Evelin" Evelin said as she kissed Harry on the cheek as well, Harry blushed and Mary-Claire began to snigger under her breath. "Oh come on it, Shauna is already here she couldn't wait to see her auntie Mary-Claire again" Evelin said as she let Harry and Mary-Claire through the front door.

"Your Father is in his study I will go and get him" Evelin says as she hurries off in direction of Mary-Claire's Father's study. Harry couldn't believe that Mary-Claire grew up in such a wonderful house and how well made up everything was.

Mary-Claire took off her ankle boots and her jacket and tried to suck the bump in, which was proving impossible, the bump had seemed to of grown again and was nearly recognisable, hopefully Mary-Claire's parents would just think she has put on a little weight. Harry took off his shoes and walked over to Mary-Claire who was looking at herself in the mirror, her wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck and made butterfly kisses until his lips finally met hers.

Evelin stepped into the corridor and smiled to herself, Mary-Claire opened her one eye and looked over at her mother who put her thumbs up, Mary-Claire suddenly pulled away in embarrassment "Sorry was I interrupting something?" Evelin questioned while putting Mary-Claire's and Harry's shoes into a cupboard under the stairs.

* * *

><p>Mary-Claire and Harry stepped into the lounge where a young teenage girl was sitting on her ipad with her head phones in. "Shauna! Shauna?" Evelin called as she pulled one of Shauna's head phones out, "Mary-Claire is here" Evelin added on and then the teenager sprung up off the sofa and ran over to Mary-Claire and hugged her tight, "Oh my, haven't you grown?" Mary-Claire mumbled as her head is buried in Shauna's neck.<p>

"I cannot believe you was only 6 nearly 7, when I left haven't you become such a beautiful young lady?" Mary-Claire says as she pulls back from the hug. "I have missed you so much MC hammer" Shauna says wiping some tears away from her face. Harry giggled to himself, he couldn't believe that someone else apart from him, Raf and Fletch called Mary-Claire 'MC Hammer', Mary-Claire glared at Harry who was still giggling to himself until a man who was taller than Harry walked in and starred at him.

"DAD!" Mary-Claire cried wrapping her arms around her Dad who lifted her into the air like a baby, "How's my beautiful wee girl?" Mary-Claire's Dad spoke up in a very strong Northern Irish accent, Mary-Claire noticed her Dad was looking Harry up and down and said "Dad this is Harry my... erm... boyfriend" Mary-Claire hesitated because she knew some of her boyfriends hadn't gone down well with her Father before.

Her Father shuck Harry's hand firmly and said "Hello, I am Patrick, no need to call me Mr Carter" he laughed, Harry gave a little terrified laugh and stepped beside Mary-Claire, "Harry are you alright?" Mary-Claire whispered, Harry nodded frantically and tried to even his breathing, Harry had never been so terrified in his whole life of another man.

* * *

><p>Sometime after getting to know Mary-Claire's parents Harry had finally picked up enough courage to go and talk to Patrick while Mary-Claire caught up with Shauna as she wanted to know all the juicy gossip from around Castlewellen. As Harry walked off in direction of the Kitchen he turned to look at Mary-Claire who was huddled up to Shauna laughing and smiling like she did at work, be he noticed that she had put a pillow over her stomach so she didn't look pregnant, because she looked even more pregnant when she was sitting down.<p>

Harry was leaning again the breakfast bar with Patrick who was telling Harry about his own business that he ran and how he was pleased of Mary-Claire getting into medical school as she was the first in her family to become a nurse in the medical profession.

"Mr Carter, I mean Patrick, I need to ask you something" Harry cleared his throat and began to speak, but before he could say anything Mary-Claire dashed in and threw her head over the kitchen sink, Patrick and Evelin watched with concern as Mary-Claire began to be sick into the sink, "Hey, you alright?" Harry questioned as he gathered her hair from around Mary-Claire's face.

Harry looked back at Mary-Claire's parent's and Shauna and said "She has been travelling all day, probably just drained from the travelling" Harry hoped they would buy it but Mary-Claire interrupted still with her head in the sick and said "No! it isn't that" Harry's face flashed with fear, he was scared if Mary-Claire told her Parent's that she was pregnant before she was married they would totally obliterate him off this planet. "Are you sure ?" Harry questioned, Mary-Claire gave a little nod as she wiped her mouth with a piece of tissue, "What is it Mary-Claire?" Evelin spoke up, "Shauna darling would you pop to the shop and get me some tea bags please" Evelin said to Shauna handing her some money, so that Mary-Claire could tell her parent's in private without Shauna listening in.

* * *

><p>Once the front door had clicked shut, Patrick told Mary-Claire to take off her cardigan as she would roast to death, but she refused, she placed her hand in Harry's and smiled, "Me and Harry have something to tell you both" Mary-Claire was extremely nervous because she knew what happened when Dylan told there Parent's that he had accidently got Sinead pregnant with Shauna when he was 17 and Sinead was 16.<p>

Harry gave Mary-Claire a little encouraging nudge and she smiled at her parent's again "Come on darling we don't have all day" Patrick bellowed, Harry noticed how venerable Mary-Claire was who was practically shaking in her boots (socks) Mary-Claire tried not to show emotion in front of her parent but she did and the tears began to steam down her face, "I'm... I'm pregnant" Mary-Claire stuttered, Evelin's face filled with happiness and surprise "Please don't be angry with me!" Mary-Claire said as she buried her head into Harry's chest.

"My baby girl is pregnant?" Patrick Cheered, he had been waiting for that day for year. "Your happy?" Mary-Claire questioned as she pulled herself away from Harry, "Yes we are darling" Evelin replied as she kissed Mary-Claire on the fore head and threw her arms around Harry, "Welcome to the family" Patrick said as he shuck Harry's hand.

* * *

><p>Later on after all the excitement of Mary-Claire announcing her pregnancy, they were all sat in the lounge watching Emmerdale, but Mary-Claire hand fallen asleep with her head on Harry's knee. "What were you going to tell me earlier?" Patrick suddenly realises Harry was going to tell him something but was cut off when Mary-Claire made a dramatic entrance. "It doesn't matter anymore" Harry whispers, Harry had his one hand placed on Mary-Claire's stomach and the other was stroking her sofa Auburn hair.<p>

Harry notices Evelin and Patrick whispering between themselves before looking up at Harry and says "I think she needs to go to bed, she has had a long day full of travelling" Evelin shows Harry where Mary-Claire's old bedroom was but apologised that he would have to sleep on the air bed, Harry places Mary-Claire down in her bed, and pulled the sheets over her.

Mary-Claire gave a little groan as she rolled over but she didn't wake. "Night then" Evelin whispers as she turns out the main light leaving the bed side lamp on, which light the room in a dim pink colour. Harry looks around Mary-Claire's room to see little painting that she must of done when she was in secondary school, he dressing table was set out perfectly with only a few hair bands and grips dotted around, Harry smiled to himself and thought how wonderful it must of been for Mary-Claire to of lived in such a lovely house.

* * *

><p>In the morning Harry woke first to the sound of someone shutting the front door and then Evelin shouting, it must of been Mary-Claire's baby sister Aoife coming in or something because Evelin was shouting really loud. Harry rolled over to see Mary-Claire still sleeping, her one hand was hanging out of the bed but she was smiling in her sleep, Harry always love it when she smiled in her sleep, he knew she was probably having a good dream or a dream about what it would be like when the baby comes.<p>

Harry always had toughs types of dreams of what their unborn child would be like when he or she grows up, Harry had his far share of nightmares about the baby like cot death, which his mother had experienced with his baby brother Lenny when Harry was only 10, or Mary-Claire leaving with the baby, but the worst dream he had about the baby so far was Mary-Claire dying during labour, in which Harry woke in a pool of sweat.

Mary-Claire began to stir and it wouldn't take her long to realise Harry was staring at her, "You're staring at me again" Mary-Claire utters as she stretches her arms and legs like a cat, "Morning beautiful" Harry mutters as he sits up and brushes a stray strand of hair out of Mary-Claire's face.

Once Mary-Claire is fully awake and Harry had finished his extremely long kiss (Snog) she gets out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom, and being in the Carter household on a Saturday morning there was bound to be arguments between the sisters, Mary-Claire went to step in the bathroom and Aoife pushed past, just like it was every morning when Mary-Claire lived at home, Mary-Claire and Aoife broke into argument again like teenagers, even though Aoife was still classed as a teenager she didn't mind arguing with someone who broke their arm when she was younger, in a game of who can slid down the banister quickest.

* * *

><p>Once Mary-Claire and Aoife had realised each other's existence instead of arguing with each other they both shared the bathroom and did there make-up. Harry had finally found Patrick alone and went over to him but first he knocked on the study door, "Come in!" Patricks voice bellowed, Harry shuffled into the room closing the door behind him so that Mary-Claire couldn't hear the conversation.<p>

"What can I do for you Harry?" Patrick questions, Harry heisted for a moment and tumbles with his t-shirt, "Well I would like to have you blessing in marrying Mary-Claire?" Harry chocked his words out and then an awkward silence grew between them. Patrick thought to himself for a moment, Harry was everything Mary-Claire deserved but even more, he was charming, kind, and he goes out of his way to make sure Mary-Claire is alright.

Patrick stood up out of his office chair and walked over to Harry, who was terrified by Patrick who was a good few inches taller than Harry and very well built, "Of course you can, Son" Patrick takes Harry's hand and shakes it, "Thank you" Harry says a wide smile grows on his face, "As long as you make an honest woman out of her" Patrick jokes.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Mary-Claire got to meet Bronagh for the first time, Mary-Claire couldn't get over how much Bronagh looked like Clara. And Mary-Claire finally told Clara that she didn't need to keep the secret of her being pregnant anymore, but she found it funny just watching Clara suffer with the secret.<p>

Harry sat and watches Mary-Claire play with Bronagh who was still a little unsure on who exactly Mary-Claire, Riley and Fergal didn't really bother with Mary-Claire for a while they just wanted to play Police men in the back garden. Harry loved watching Mary-Claire play with Bronagh and he knew she would make an excellent mother to their unborn child. "You better not hurt my baby sister in anyway" Dylan said as he approaches Harry with a bottle of buckfast, "Don't worry Dylan I won't let any harm come to Mary-Claire or our baby" Harry reassures Dylan that Mary-Claire is in safe hands and he continues to tell Dylan about how good Mary-Claire is at her job, and how caring she is.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review thanks xx<strong>


End file.
